narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akane Kumosu
Akane Kumosu (雲巣茜, Kumosu Akane) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is the only child of Hotaka and Aya Kumosu and the mother of Katsumi Kumosu. Background As a child of Hotaka, who ran away from the Kobayashi clan, and Aya, an orphan from Konoha's Orphanage, Akane lived in a small home in the rural areas of Konohagakure. Because Hotaka was always working, Akane never saw him very often. Personality Akane is often depicted as a caring and motherly person. She is noted to be a very optimistic and hard-working leader. Her sense of will and initiative portrays a heroine-like persona. She also has a strong belief in people where she dislikes any negativity. As a child, she is shown to be a tomboy, often hanging with other boys and participating in physical exercise. She is unafraid to act differently than a typical girl which often causes jealousy among her female classmates. Although she tends to behave masculine, she keeps her manners in check and never allows herself to appear messy. In Part I, Akane is shown to get along well with other male classmates. Because of this, she is oblivious to their romantic interest and only considered them as friends, as evident by receiving Prince Kiyoshi’s bouquet gift. During the Interlude, Aya began to teach Akane to become more feminine and ladylike. It is heavily implied that Akane began to learn that she was homosexual around this time. In Part II, Akane appears much more mature and confident in her abilities. In the New Era, Akane doesn’t have a drastic change from when she was a teenager but only appears to be more mature. Appearance In Part I, she has medium length hair which she wore down. She wears a light blue shirt folded similar to a kimono over a grey undershirt. She also wears white shorts, a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector. In Part II, she ties her hair in a high ponytail, which leans towards the right side of her head. She wears a similar design to her Part I attire. However, her shirt becomes dark blue, and she wears a grey apron skirt, grey shorts, and black sandals. She begins to carry a sword with her more often. Shortly before the Fourth Shinobi World War, she appears in a dark blue yukata dress, a mesh shirt, bandages over her chest, grey shorts, and black sandals with mesh socks. Her hair has also grown longer. In the Blank Period, she wears a bun pinned with two hair sticks on the left side of her head while bits of her bangs hang on the right side of her forehead. Alternatively, her hair is curly and reaches to her waist. Akane wears a kimono-like dress over a black net top, white shorts, and fingerless gloves, grey net knee protectors, and black open toe boots. She also wears a red sash tied by a grey rope. Bandages cover her upper right thigh. She is hinted to wear eyeliner and light pink lipstick. In the New Era, she appears in a light red kimono with mahogany accents, a purple sash, an orange haori, white socks, and a pair of geta sandals. Her hair is tied up in a bun and decorated with floral accessories. Her hair reaches her upper rib cage with a flower on the side of her head. The flower accessory is given randomly by Katsumi. Alternatively, the colors on her attire could also be a dark blue kimono with black accents and a red sash. Abilities Akane has the average skills of a shinobi. She excels in taijutsu and kenjutsu but is weak in strategy. Kenjutsu Akane is shown to be an excellent swordswoman. Kekkei Genkai Jorougumo (じょろうぐも) is the Kumosu clan’s Kekkei Genkai. Depending on the way the kanji is written, it could either mean "binding bride" 絡新婦 or "whore spider" 女郎蜘蛛. When activated, clan members are given an ability to boost a certain skill. The most commonly known uses of Jorougumo are increases in speed and agility. Eight "legs" grow out of the user's abdomen and assist in their movement. The user’s legs are often made of an exoskeleton. In rare occurrences, a user's legs will be purely made of silk to wrap the opponent and trap them within a genjutsu. However, only older users of Jorougumo seem to be capable of activating this ability. "Jorougumo" comes from Japanese folklore where a spider can change its appearance into a beautiful woman. Status Part I Akane is a skilled student in the Academy. She excels in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu and is intelligent. She often hangs out with boys rather than other girls during free time. In doing so, she becomes one of the physically stronger female students in the Academy. Graduating from the Academy, Akane is placed in a team with Takeo Aoki and Kazuo Inoue led by Kurumi. Akane and Takeo were friends prior to becoming Genin. However, Kazuo was a classmate that is often accidentally forgotten by many. During the bell test, Akane performs the best out of her team by fighting the longest against Kurumi but still is unable to successfully capture a bell. Recognizing Akane’s ability to get close to Kurumi, Takeo requests teaming up with Kazuo and him, even allowing the two to capture the bells. Takeo admits he didn’t want the bells and only wanted to work together. Kazuo and Akane accept his proposal and create a plan. Akane approaches Kurumi to distract Kazuo’s sudden Wind Release and Takeo’s Blue Fire Release. Kurumi disappears then reappears atop a tree to congratulate the trio for working together. Akane spends most of her time training. After becoming a Genin, Akane wishes to learn Kenjutsu from her father, Hotaka, to expand her talents. He encourages her to become a high-rank ninja so they could go on missions together and make up for the time he was away. Her mother, Aya, promises to teach her how to control her Jorougumo, the Kumosu clan’s Kekkei Genkai after Akane awakens her first form. Team Kurumi is sent on a mission to guard and escort Prince Kiyoshi to his village in the Valley of the Hills. Bandits attempt to rob and kidnap the prince, which the team prepares for an attack. However, a later group of bandits captures Kazuo, who they believe is the prince due to them looking quite similar. Running after Kazuo, they arrive at a cave where the hideout is located. They are immediately cornered, but Akane refuses to leave Kazuo behind, and the team engages in another fight. Akane witnesses Takeo and Kurumi becoming overwhelmed and taken away. In defense of flying spears toward her direction, Akane awakens her first Jorougumo form. A plasma shield forms around her and Hiyoshi. Eight plasma arms grow from its core knocking out the surrounding bandits. Akane rescues Takeo and Kurumi from the ambush but quickly becomes fatigued due to the rapid loss of chakra. Akane, Takeo, Kurumi, and Hiyoshi enters the cave where Kazuo is tied to the ceiling and above a large empty pit. The bandit leader, Inno, appears and offers to trade Kazuo for Hiyoshi threatening that Kazuo will fall if they refuse. Kurumi immediately charges for Inno just before Kazuo is released into the pit. Hiyoshi performs Wind Release which pushes Kazuo in Akane and Takeo’s direction, and both grab him by the wrists. Kurumi leads the team to escape before activating explosion tags on the walls creating a cave-in. Afterward, Team Kurumi successfully accompanies Hiyoshi to the Valley of the Hills. Before parting ways, Hiyoshi hands Akane a small bouquet of gardenias and wishes he could meet them again someday. Akane returns home and places the bouquet in a vase in her room. Aya then asks who gave them and is surprised to hear that it was from a prince. Akane also questions why he chose gardenias when there were many other prettier and more colorful flowers nearby. Aya chuckles to herself that in Hanakotoba (“language of flowers”) gardenias mean “secret love.” Sometime later, Akane, Takeo, and Kazuo take the Chūnin exams in Iwagakure. All Genin must be in three-man teams to participate, and each member is split into one of three rooms for the first part of the exam. The first stage is a written test of ten questions. All ten questions must be answered, and each member can only fill a maximum of three questions per form. Forty-five minutes after the test began, a bonus exemplification is announced over the intercom to sacrifice a teammate to be eligible to answer the fourth question while the sacrificed teammate’s test will still be scored. However, it is designed to trick the participants. Team Kurumi bypasses the rule by stealing the fourth form from one of their hidden locations. Those who did not sacrifice a teammate pass and move on to the next test. The second stage takes place at a waterfall. Teams are given either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll. They then have three days for the entire team to reach the base at the end of the waterfall with one of each scroll in their possession. Akane, Takeo, and Kazuo receive the Heaven Scroll. Being ambushed by their first opponents Team Neru, Team Kurumi are overwhelmed by their opponents’ great power. Kazuo paralyzes the members with Sound Release, while Takeo knocks them back with his Blue Fire Jutsu. Meanwhile, Akane has activated her Jorougumo and traps the other team in a genjutsu taking their scroll. Team Neru carried an Earth Scroll, so Team Kurumi arrives as one of the first teams to complete the second stage. In the final stage, Genin must battle one-on-one where the victor will advance to the next opponent. Akane is paired up against Haru Fukushima. Haru starts his first move by releasing his Wire Trap Jutsu limiting the amount of movement. Akane successfully maneuvers around the trap and attempts to paralyze his legs. Haru predicts she is aiming for his legs and kicks Akane towards the wall. Akane perishes proving that she used a Shadow Clone, while the real Akane appears from above and knocks down Haru into the ground. Haru glances at Akane, who activates her genjutsu. Haru breaks free and heads towards Akane for close combat. Akane blocks many of Haru’s attacks with her sword. Akane’s movements are swift and precise knocking Haru back and almost out of breath. Akane attempts to knock out Haru while Haru plants more string traps. Akane easily avoids them, but Haru activates an exploding tag underground that sends a large rock in Akane’s direction and traps her in debris. The proctor announces Akane’s defeat, and Haru moves on to the next round. Despite losing her match, Akane keeps her positivity and cheers for her teammates. After the exams are over, Akane and her teammates are called to the Hokage’s office. From several observers, Akane’s fighting skills are regarded as highly talented and well trained. As a result, she is promoted to a Chūnin as well as Takeo and Kazuo. Leaving the office, Akane spots Aya waiting for her underneath a tree. Akane questions where Hotaka is, and Aya responds that he had been killed the previous night. Akane and Aya go home and create a shrine for Hotaka, where Akane tells her father that she had been promoted to a Chūnin. She shows devotion to train harder and become a kunoichi that will surpass her father’s talents. Interlude Aya begins teaching Akane how to control her Kekkei Genkai. Akane is able to activate the second form of her Jorougumo. At the same time, Aya puts Akane under heavy watch while teaching her to become more feminine and ladylike. In addition, Akane, Takeo, and Kazuo participated in a two-year plan organized by Kurumi to prepare them for Jonin level missions. Akane comes across a girl with similar bright hair color and introduces herself as Rika Kobayashi, Haru’s teammate. Rika informs Akane that they are cousins since both of their fathers are biological brothers, but Hotaka was expelled by his clan. Rika also mentions that although her clan may have hostility towards Akane, Rika will continue to befriend her. Part II After Kurumi had been killed in an S-ranked mission, Akane, Takeo, and Kazuo took a break to mourn the loss of their sensei. After one month, they are given an A-rank mission sending them to Tanigakure. However, the mission reflects the team’s lack of training and infiltration tactics. As the team heads towards the hideout, Kazuo misses stepping onto a tree branch and falls into enemy territory, while Akane and Takeo unknowingly keep going. Kazuo is knocked unconscious before rogue ninjas brought him to the main base. Meanwhile, Akane senses Kazuo’s disappearance and stops to alert Takeo, who is already targeted by rogue ninjas. Akane and Takeo successfully escape the ambush and make their way to the hideout. Upon arriving, Takeo recklessly begins to attack the whole group offensively and chases after Jano, the leader of the rogue-nins. Akane backs him up and makes her way to Kazuo’s direction. Jano fails to escape and is forced to fight Takeo. As Takeo builds up his Flame Thrower Slash Jutsu, Jano thrusts his Palm of 100 degrees into Takeo’s right eye causing Takeo to back up against a wall. Jano lunges forward to kill Takeo with a Slash Bow, but Akane awakens her third Jorougumo form paralyzing Jano and the rogues before taking them back to Tanigakure. Akane and Kazuo both wait for Takeo’s eye surgery to be completed to return to Konoha together. Soon after, Akane begins to form a romantic relationship with Megumi Hanazawa. Later on, at a festival, Rika introduces Hiroki Akita, Chiharu Inoue, and Nao Shimizu to their group of friends. Akane is surprised that Takeo had already met Hiroki and Chiharu is Kazuo’s sister. At the same time, Takeo spots his younger sister, Ume, with her teammates Leo Oono and Hikaru Fukushima, Haru’s younger brother, when they pass by and later join the conversation. Akane spends her time hanging with Ko. Akane is promoted to a Jōnin along with Takeo, Kazuo, Rika, Haru, and Ko right before the Fourth Shinobi World War. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Akane is assigned to fight in the Third Division. Later she is shown to be possessed in the Infinite Tsukuyomi jutsu where she becomes one of the best swordswomen in the land, and her father watches her from a distance. After being released from the jutsu, Akane and Megumi had mutually ended their romantic relationship and became friends instead. Blank Period After the war, Akane is asked to join on Ko’s mission to collect scrolls from Sunagakure’s central library. While approaching the village, the two kept quiet. Ko speaks up, and they bonded over similar interests. As they finish retrieving the scrolls and head home, Ko reveals that she spends most of her time carrying out missions due to losing her parents two years prior and was forced to take care of herself. She decides to unravel the mystery behind her parents’ deaths asking Akane to assist her on the journey. Empathizing with Ko, Akane agrees and invites Ko to have dinner with her and Aya that night. Barging into the Hokage’s office the next day, Akane and Ko demand the records detailing her parents’ last mission. It was to infiltrate the Maeda clan in Shimogakure and was marked incomplete. Ko asks the mission to be reopened and given to her. The mission was hesitantly given to her but on a condition that she couldn’t travel alone. With limited choices, she suggests Akane accompany her. The journey to Shimogakure became increasingly difficult as they approached closer, but their first ambush proved that their mission was much more difficult than believed. As they finally enter Shimogakure, Akane suggested that they hide their Konoha forehead protectors and settle as ordinary visitors. Researching the Maeda clan’s history, Akane and Ko found that Shimo’s system has been corrupted since Isamu Maeda, a member of the clan, had run away seven years ago. In a mass panic, Shimo’s shinobi made the search a large priority. In response, Konoha had sent additional shinobi including Ko’s parents to hunt for the missing-nin. Ko’s parents eventually tracked him down, but both had been killed in battle against him, and he escaped. Ko makes it her goal to defeat Isamu. Unfortunately, he hasn’t been spotted for months, and the village destroyed all trace of him. Ko decides to reveal herself to Shimogakure’s kage as the daughter of two of the victims killed by Isamu and demands to join the search. Akane chooses to help Ko, and they traveled to several villages for clues. During a reported spotting in Otogakure, Akane awakens her fourth Jorougumo form. A year after the start of the search, Akane and Ko return home as the wanted man was hinted to have retreated to Konoha. They were able to track a man fleeing from the Hokage office, but the man revealed himself as Kuragami and one of Konoha’s shinobi showing his forehead protector. He explains that he was given an S-ranked mission and began to leave the village. Soon after, Akane and Ko had received reports that Isamu had been seen in the Land of Snow. Ko prepares to leave the village, but Akane confronts Ko that Isamu would return to Konoha someday, and Ko should have some time for herself. Ko still insists to hunt for him but decides to take time off before taking off again. Akane marries an unnamed girl and later gives birth to Katsumi. Afterward, Akane, her wife, and Aya moved to a new house while still living near the countryside. New Era Akane continues to carry out missions and train intensely. Akane is later seen proctoring the first test of Katsumi’s Chunin exams. During the other tests, she watches the battle sitting alongside her mother and friends. After the exams have concluded, Team Kazuo, Team Ume, Team Takeo, and Team Haru are all are promoted to the Chūnin rank. The newly-promoted Chūnin meet their parents and respective sensei at the entrance. Akane runs towards Katsumi and embraces him in a hug. Trivia *The name "Akane" means "bright red" (茜), while her family name "Kumosu" means "cloud nest" (雲巣). *Akane is revealed to be homosexual. *According to the databook(s): **Akane's hobby is practicing her culinary skills. **Akane wishes to fight against Takeo Aoki, Kazuo Inoue, and Ko Yano. **Akane's favorite food is nikujaga, while her least favorite is tempura. **Akane has completed 369 official missions in total: 128 D-rank, 107 C-rank, 87 B-rank, 34 A-rank, 13 S-rank. **Akane's favorite word is "swift" (迅速, jinsoku). *She likes cooking. She dislikes heavy weather. *Her favorite color is blue. *Her favorite season is autumn. Reference Akane Kumosu belongs to Miryuu.pon on Instagram. Most pictures are also on Instagram. All bio information and the rest of the pictures can be found on Miryuu.pon's Tumblr. Category:DRAFT